High School Whenever (Season 11)
''High School Whenever's '' eleventh season originally aired between November 2000 and May 2001, beginning on Sunday, November 5, 2000, with "Night of The Goddess Bunny X ". The showrunner for the 11th production season was David Zuckerman.1 The season contained four hold-over episodes from the season 10 (TABF) production line. The season began with the annual Night of The Goddess Bunny episode, beginning a practice of starting the season with the episodes, as well as airing the episodes six days after Halloween in November, due to Fox's coverage of the World Series. The season won and was nominated for numerous awards including two Primetime Emmy Awards wins and an Annie Award. This was the first season to have a brand new cast, the only Season to have Len's cover of Kids in America (which is the show's theme song), and the first season to be digital ink and paint. Reception Critical reception The eleventh season has received critical acclaim from critics. Matt Haigh of Den of Geek said that "The bad episodes are never really terrible, it's more that they're a bit boring and will most likely have you yawning 10 minutes in. With this in mind, season 11 ends up being very much a 50/50 affair". Nancy Basile gave a list of "Must See TV" episodes and "Not So Must See TV" episodes — with more of the former. Awards "Dog Eat Dog" was nominated for various awards. Seth MacFarlane received a nomination for Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Animated Program (for Programming Less Than One Hour) the eleventh win for the series. Another Primetime Emmy Award nomination is for Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Music Composition for a Series. Another win for "Dog Eat Dog" is an Annie Award for Outstanding Writing in an Animated Television Production. Other Primetime Emmy Awards nominations include Ryan Drummond for "Jacy Defends Charlotte". Nathan Phillips also won a Board of Directors Ongoing Commitment Award. The show also won at the 2002 Kids' Choice Awards. Episodes # Night of the Goddess Bunny X (TABF22) Airdate: November 5, 2000 # Failure to Launch (TABF20) Airdate: November 12, 2000 # They Work Hard for Her Honey (TABF18) Airdate: November 19, 2000 # Nathan Gets Busted (DABF1) Airdate: November 26, 2000 # Adventures in Babysitting (DABF2) Airdate: December 3, 2000 # Bad Girl Phillips (DABF3) Airdate: December 10, 2000 # Christmas Was Not The Christmas Charlotte Expects (DABF4) Airdate: December 17, 2000 # Sleepless in Los Angeles (DABF5) Airdate: January 7, 2001 # Random Acts of Amanda (DABF6) Airdate: January 14, 2001 # Go Jacy, It's Your Birthday (DABF7) Airdate: January 21, 2001 # Dog Eat Dog (DABF8) Airdate: February 4, 2001 # Fight Me To The Moon (DABF9) Airdate: February 11, 2001 # Big Brother (DABF10) Airdate: February 18, 2001 # Life of Crime and Punishments (DABF11) Airdate: February 25, 2001 # Play It Again, Dalton (DABF12) Airdate: March 4, 2001 # You're A Good Teenager Percy Phillips (DABF12) Airdate: March 11, 2001 # Zack Get Your Gum (DABF13) Airdate: April 1, 2001 # Sweet Sour, Maria (DABF14) Airdate: April 22, 2001 # Charlotte's Long Lost Mom (DABF15) Airdate: April 29, 2001 # Jacy Defends Charlotte (DABF16) Airdate: May 6, 2001 # As Seen on Live TV (DABF17) Airdate: May 13, 2001 # Nasty Percy (DABF18) Airdate: May 20, 2001 Kissing Scenes * High School Whenever (Season 11)/Kissing Scenes Category:TV Shows on ABC